


Someone Like You

by winterlovestory



Series: Universe [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlovestory/pseuds/winterlovestory
Summary: in which soobin was rebellious young master—and there was yeonjun as his loyal bodyguard.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Someone Like You

**S** omeone Like **Y** ou

* * *

“Please, Young Master. We do not have much time.”

Soobin giggled. It was always fun—looking at Yeonjun being frantic. His foxy eyes trembled a little. Soobin couldn’t help but to enjoy this. It has been years and yet Yeonjun was still the same; the old gullible Yeonjun. And perhaps that was why Soobin adored the older man.

“I’m not going anywhere, Yeonjun- _ssi_. Relax.”

Yeonjun put his hands on the waist. He tried to steady his racing heartbeat. He couldn’t believe Soobin stood there and had the guts to giggle after he ran away from their car. This wasn’t the first; it already happened multiple times—and probably would happen again in the future.

Soobin was rebellious from the start. Being born with silver spoon in his mouth; he liked to do anything he wanted. Yeonjun had known him since young—have worked for the Choi family for all his life. Being Soobin’s bodyguard wasn’t easy but Yeonjun had to admit that it wasn’t bad either.

At some point, they could be friends. Getting along with Soobin was not difficult because he was a talkactive and kind person to begin with. But the thing with Soobin was, he was kind of out of hands most of the time—he liked to rebel.

In one of those days when they talked heart to heart, he couldn’t fully blame Soobin. Being the only heir of one of the famous noble family was not something he could be proud of. Soobin felt suffocated. He needed a fresh air to breathe. Sadly, Yeonjun couldn’t do anything about it.

Soobin walked along the bridge slowly. He looked back at Yeonjun once in awhile. Smile never left his beautiful face. He knew Yeonjun would run after him once Soobin decided to speed up.

It was past seven in the evening. Soobin had a annual family meeting in thirty minutes. Yeonjun had already reminded him for countless time. Soobin tried to ignore; he wasn’t in the mood for some boring family talk in his castle.

Yeonjun—however, he wouldn’t let Soobin skip this time because he already skipped his history class this afternoon. Yeonjun might get fired if he failed to dicipline the young master. But what Yeonjun worried more was that Soobin would get another punishment from his father. The last time Soobin was beyond angry when his father broke his favorite guitar. Soobin really loved music that was why he was hurt.

“Aren’t you tired, Yeonjun- _ssi_?”

Soobin stopped his track. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he continued, “Why don’t we run away from here? To wherever. I want to see aurora.”

His smile widened. Big doe eyes were looking straight at Yeonjun. It made him realized that Soobin was only nineteen. He should have been freed—chasing all his dreams.

“Only you and me.”

It was spoken so softly. Yeonjun could hear it clearly and he couldn’t stop his heart from doing marathon inside his ribcage.

At one of those nights, Yeonjun would think sinfully over his young master. How he had the audacity to ever think about the possibility. The audacity to ever think about Soobin in an inappropriate way. Yeonjun would delude himself that the feelings were probably mutual. At those times, Yeonjun forgot how he really was; what kind of shoes he wore, what kind of foods he ate—Yeonjun forgot how they were no equal in the first place.

“Soobin, you’re here.”

Both startled by the intruder’s voice. Soobin’s face dimmed a little. Then he glared at Yeonjun. “You called him.”

Yeonjun could only nod. Then he bowed at the young man who just appeared.

“Don’t be mad at Yeonjun. He was just helping me so I will not look like a single at dinner today.” The dimples were shown. It made the man in black suit looked ten times more handsome.

Soobin snorted and refused when Namjoon tried to hold his hands. He was sulking and Namjoon would always amaze because Soobin was the cutest when he was being like this.

Namjoon chuckled but it didn’t stop him to take off his suit and draped it around Soobin’s shoulders. It was quite chill outside. Soobin left his jacket in the car when he ran away awhile ago.

“Thank you for taking care of this kid, Yeonjun- _ssi_. I’ll take it from here. Have a good night.”

Yeonjun didn’t miss how Soobin pouted at Namjoon; refusing to go. Namjoon, a kind hearted Namjoon, laughed and successfully intertwined his fingers with Soobin’s. Pulling him softly and walking him to the car.

Yeonjun bowed again. Looking at their figures walked away from him. He chuckled at himself. Once again, he got deluded himself into thinking that Soobin and him could be something. How stupid he was.

For the countless time, he would be reminded by the universe, that he would never be equal to someone who was a heir of the noble family; and that he would never be with someone who already had a perfect fiancè—someone like Soobin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
